Twisted
by ReadingIsSexy15
Summary: Dean found something Twisted inside of him. Very Angst y with lots of self hatred in a typical Dean manner. Swearing, Lemons, Naughtyness. Be Warned, Contains Lolita Themes. Not my usual OneShot. Un betad. If interested, PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello my lovelies! So this isn't going to be a One/shot for long! I have a whole story planned out! YAY Im so excited! So before we get to the good stuff, let be give you a little background info on this. For one, I made Missy a little older to fit my purposes, and there is going to be a bit of a back story to her once I figure shit out. Two, I know she is still kind of young, but there is a reason to that too. This is going to be very Lolita. Three, this first chapter takes place in the past, the actual story-line will be a few years later. Any questions? **

**Disclaimer\**

**No I do not own Supernatural or the wickedly hot brothers who I would just love to get all slick with. Preferably at the same time. I am just borrowing the characters for a little fun. **

**Without further ado I give you...**

* * *

Twisted

Chapter 1

Dean was twisted, and he knew it. The amount of self-hatred for himself was staggering. He didn't want to think this way. He hated his body for reacting this way. It took everything he had to keep under control. He tried to go back to the time before it happened. When he wasn't this way.

It all started when Sam was kidnapped by a family of redneck humans, the Bender family. Not monsters, but a bunch of trailer trash hics. Dean always said that monsters he understood, but people are crazy. These people would kidnap a person, then set him loose in the woods, and hunt him like an animal. When Dean went to rescue Sam with that cop, and he got captured, it happened. He was tied to a chair, with a fifteen year old girl watching him.

He didn't notice her until they were alone. Didn't really look at her. He saw her pretty blue eyes, under her snarled up dirty hair. Her face must've been beautiful under all that dirt. With a pert little nose, and a pouty bottom lip, she looked like an angel. Even covered in the filth, she looked like a fallen angel who just happened to fall in a dirty place like this.

She approached him carefully. She pulled a small knife out of the neckline of her dusty, ripped up dress. She ran the knife gently down the side of his face. "Looky here, at this grown man I caught, all by myself." Her cool breath blew across his face as she leaned closer to him. "Why, you are awfully perty." She giggled. She looked him up and down, tied to the chair as he was, he could do nothing but sit there and bear her scrunchy of him. Her voice wasn't what you would expect, it was low and throaty. She didn't have a teen girl's voice, more like an older, sultry woman's voice. She glanced up at him through her lashes, and then, much to his utter shock, and to his horror a little delight, she sat on his lap facing him. Her legs wrapped around his back and she wriggled her little but well curved bottom on him.

Right there. This moment. This is when Dean found out he was a monster. Not the kind he hunted, no. Even worse. Lower than the mindless fairytales that killed for fun. Lower than scum. His body reacted in a way twenty-six year old man's body never should have to a fifteen year old, little girl. Her big beautiful blue eyes had widened in surprise, and wonder. She smirked down at him, bringing her face dangerously close to his own. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She giggled again, the sound of her laugh sending chills down his spine and a burning feeling, ahem, down below.

She was a sick little girl, teasing him like this, and he was twisted for not wanting her to stop. Dean wondered how much she knew about that, a sick thought ran through his head. If her brothers or her father touched her in any way, used her at all, he was going to kill them. It was now a fact, set in stone. He was going to kill them anyway because of what they did to Sammy, but now He was going to kill them slowly, and make sure it was done right.

"No, I don't enjoy getting molested by a child. You rednecks do know it's against the law for little girls to get with middle aged men right?" He said in a gruff voice. "You hillbillies creep me right out." When he was nervous Dean tended to insult whoever was in the immediate vicinity. He was a master at deflecting. He knew he may have made a mistake, when he saw the fury in her eyes. Her hand went straight back and with a crack, she struck him hard across the face. For a little girl, she was definitely a lot stronger than she looks.

"What do you think you know about my family? You don't know a thing about my family!" She snarled in his face. She leaned in even closer, her lips a breath away from his and started rocking her hips against him, "And you seem to like it", she muttered in a low voice.

Dean groaned and threw his head back, to stare at the ceiling. "Who are you?" He managed to growl out through gritted teeth. Tendons in his neck straining, and he looked anywhere but at her.

"I'm just the pretty little girl who will ruin you," she whispered. "But you can call me Missy. And you will call out my name, trust me."

Missy began to pepper his neck with kisses. Some short and sweet, some harsh, biting, sucking. _Good, it'll keep her distracted_. But deep down Dean knew he was lying to himself. He enjoyed it. Dean wriggled the knife he had up his sleeve to his hand and began sawing through the ropes. The knife was more on the dull side so it was taking what seemed like forever. He had to do it slowly and carefully or she would notice.

Missy started rocking and rolling her hips on him, while sucking and kissing up his jaw. It was taking everything in him to not moan and grind up into her. _I'm fucking sick. I am a monster._

He soon began to feel like he just couldn't take it anymore. He was going to explode. Finally the ropes broke and his hands were free, but at that same moment, before he could act, Missy let out a throaty moan that traveled through his body, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she frantically rocked her hips down harder and faster.

Dean had no control of his body. His hands, almost of their own accord, grabbed her hips tightly and pulled her down, rocking her body on his hard bulge. She gasped when she realized his hands were free, but when he started rolling his hips with her she moaned again, arching her back, pushing her round, small but developed breasts in his face. Dean put his face in her neck and rocked her hips on him like his life was completely dependent on it. The feeling of her hot center grinding against the hard bulge in his pants wiped all the guilt from his mind. He could only think about getting there. Getting to where he wanted, his built up release.

Missy had her hands in his hair, pulling hard. She soon let out a load moan, her mouth a perfect O. Her chest heaving, she had an amazing orgasm on him. Dean growled in her neck and a few seconds later came in his jeans. His seed ran down his leg, making him all sticky.

They gazed at each other for a few minutes as their breathing slowed. Missy's blushing face, with her panting chest being the sexiest thing Dean had ever seen in his lifetime. Reality hit Dean like a freight train. He stood up quickly, her falling to the ground with wide eyes. He scooped her up and covered her mouth. He threw her in the first door he could find, which turned out to be a closet. He propped a chair up against the door so she couldn't get out. She threw herself against the door, screaming, sobbing. He looked at the door for a moment. Then he straightened up, turned on his heel and walked out of the house.

Sam and the lady cop had already killed the man responsible for everything, Missy's father.

"Where's the girl?" Sam inquired.

"Locked in a closet."

Dean tried to act like everything was normal, but from then on Dean understood that there was something truly twisted inside of him.

* * *

**So...That was that. Review please, and add me to Alert because there deff will be more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Alright here is chapter two now. Updates are not going to continue to be this fast. Maybe. I write whenever I have time, so there is going to be no promises on when I update. It could be 2 days in-between chapters, or two months. This is where we get into the story part. This will set up the whole rest of the chapter. I'm super excited! This is the present, in future chapters we will have some flashbacks explaining some things. No Missy in this chapter, nothing dirty either actually. You know, I don't even think there is a cuss word in this chapter either. Anyways enjoy **

**Disclaimer, I do not own Supernatural. I just do fun things with the characters.**

Twisted Chapter 2

For two years Dean tried not to think about Missy Bender. He tried to drink the memory of her face, as she had tilted upward to heaven in utter ecstasy, away. He tried to block the smell of her neck from his mind. The feel of her snarled blonde hair on his face.

In those two years Dean came to realize he wasn't attracted to any other underage girls. He wasn't just some creep who watched kids at the playground and hung out at schools. It was only her. She was the only one. Dean fucked countless women in the next two years, trying to forget her. He figured that if he got with older, experienced women, that he would stop wanting her. It didn't work. He'd take home trashy women in bars who threw themselves at him. It would be harsh and rough, and then he'd disappear as soon as the woman fell asleep. He would leave never even remembering her name. But he never forgot missy.

He dreamed about her nightly. Her sounds, her smell, her face as she came. It was all permanently implanted in his head. He couldn't get away from her. He began to hate her. Or love her. The two feelings going hand in hand whenever he thought of her, which was often.

Dean and Sam where on the road, Dean was driving of course, and Sam was tapping his fingers restlessly on the seat.

"Hey! Stop it will you!" Dean expressed some irritation. "What's this case about anyway?"

Apparently, right outside of New York City, a nanny offed the four kids she was taking care off. Nanny says she didn't do it, said she found them like that, but the cops couldn't find any evidence of a break in or anything to show that there was anyone else in the house at the time. The parents say they were in a hotel for a little Anniversary vacation."

"So nanny gone rogue huh? Man, I hate it when its kids. How did the kids die?"

"Get this, the kids heads were hanging by their hair from the chandelier. Thing is, the family lived in a freaking mansion! The ceilings so high, the only way to get that high up would be a huge ladder, and not one that's just lying around in the shed."

"So we looking at a ghost, Demon possession of the nanny, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure. Ghost makes sense. The nanny would remember something if it was a demon possession. That is if she isn't lying."

Dean pulled into the driveway of the house, which was more like a castle looking at the size of it. Dean and Sam both climbed out of the car, looking rather dashing in their suites.

"I hate having to wear these." Dean grumbled, straightening his tie.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Quit Whining."

Dean rang the doorbell. A slim, blonde woman opened the door. She appeared about 35, and had an air about her that suggested money. She had pearl earrings and a matching necklace. She was hugging her body, and had tear marks down her face. Dean could tell she was wracked with grief.

"Can I help you? This isn't really the best time." The woman said with her voice trembling.

Dean spoke first. "Ma'am, I'm Agent Young and this is Agent Angus, and we are with the FBI." They flashed there fake badges, too quick for her to get a really good look at them. "Are You Mrs. Evanson?"

"Yes I am." She sniffed.

"I know this is a hard time for you Mrs. Evanson, but do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Sam said sympathetically.

"I suppose so, please, come inside." She gestured for them to follow her as she led them through what seemed like an infinite amount of room, till finally they came to what looked like a sitting room. "My husband isn't home right now, he's putting some more hours in at the office." She sniffed again. "May I ask why the FBI is involved? I thought the case was solved." Her voice wavered. "I always loved Shelby, She was the best nanny we ever had. She was so great with the children. I can't really comprehend how she could do something like this."

"The case isn't completely closed Ma'am. We still have some loose ends to tie up." Dean explained.

"Mrs. Evanson, did you notice Shelby acting strange before this event? Maybe aggressive or anxious in anyway?" Sam inquired.

"No, I can't say that she did. There was really no indicator of what she was capable of I suppose. She acted perfectly normal. She was a very bubbly and happy girl."

"So Shelby lived here with the family?"

"Well yes, she was the live in Nanny. She took care of the children full time. She has a guest room in the house."

Did you notice any strange smells, like sulfur?" Dean asked.

"No…..what does that_?"

"What about scratching in the walls, have you heard any strange thing like that around the house?" Sam interrupted.

"Well yes but I assume its mice, we have an exterminator coming in a few days. What does that have to do with this?"

"Just standard questions Ma'am. Nothing to worry about. Do you mind if I take a look at the scene?" Dean asked.

She pointed across the room. "It's through that side door there."

Dean got up and went into the other room while Sam continued to question the woman. The room was very large, like a ballroom. Hardwood flooring stretched across the room. Sam was definitely right when he said the ceilings were high. High was almost an understatement. Dean figured someone would need an industrial sized ladder to even come close to the top. In the middle of the ceiling hung an enormous Crystal Chandelier. The Crystals were so clear they looked like ice. It almost gave the room a very cold feeling. Dean noticed some of the crystals hanging towards the bottom glowed a rusty red. He didn't think that was their natural color.

Directly under the chandelier, there was the same rusty red color in the hardwood floor. Dean made the connection and figured it was the poor kid's blood. A closer look revealed the stain be in a perfect circular, spiral patter that flared out. It looked like a rose. Dean pulled out his cell and took a picture. He went back to the sitting room.

"Got everything we need?" Dean asked Sam.

"I think so. Thank you Mrs. Evanson for your time."

On the drive to the hotel Dean told Sam what he saw.

"Hmm, I don't know what that could mean. Some kind of symbol for sure. Witches?"

"Could be, though I didn't see a hex bag anywhere. The room was pretty empty. There really wasn't a place to hide one. What did you get from Mrs. Evanson?

"She said a lot of staff are usually in and out. She doesn't really keep track of who is on the payroll though, the head butler normally takes care of that. The reason why the house was empty is she sent everyone home for the time being."

"Where was the staff during the murder? Maybe one of them was possessed."

"According to Mrs. Evanson she gave them time off. For no reason it seems. All but Shelby."

"So the Evansons were at a hotel? Is that why she sent the staff home?"

"Apparently. I don't really understand why she would get a hotel right down the street for a getaway, she just seemed off to me."

"Well of course she's off! Her kids heads were hanging from the ceiling Sam!"

"She didn't seem sad though. She seemed very cold and fake"

"She's rich. Cold and fake is the definition of rich."

"Whatever Dean, I just don't like her."

"So do you think it's a demon possession?"

"I don't think so. No sign of sulfur. We really have to talk to Shelby. "

"We need to talk to Mr. Evanson too. Make sure we get the full story. Also I need a better look in the house. We have to check out Shelby's room for sure."

They pulled into the red-light hotel. Their room was completely red. Red pillows, walls, furniture. The bed had a coin slot next to it.

"Sweet! Magic Fingers! Dude give me a quarter." Dean exclaimed and threw himself on the bed. This practically made up for all the red in the room.

"Dude. I am not giving you a quarter to feed your addiction. You enjoy that way too much. It creeps me out."

That's when they heard a knock at the door. They both looked up and unconsciously put their hands on their guns. Suddenly the door was kicked in, and Dean's nightmare walked into the room.

**Okeydokey. Hope you enjoyed. Really would appreciate some reviews!**


End file.
